1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a bumper structure of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a bumper structure including a bumper fascia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some light duty motor vehicles are equipped with bumper structures of a type having a plastic bumper fascia.
Some conventional bumper fascias are integrally molded so as to have openings into which headlamps, turn indicator lights and a radiator grille are fitted.
However, the bumper structures of the above-mentioned type have the following drawbacks.
As the size of the bumper fascia becomes increased to meet the user's requirement, it tends to have a distorted portion due to thermal expansion or contraction, or due to molding errors which are inevitably produced during the molding process. Therefore, it becomes difficult to precisely position and mount such large-sized bumper fascia on a vehicle body. That is, if the distorted bumper fascia is mounted onto the vehicle body, it will not properly mate with the vehicle body leaving considerable gaps between the bumper fascia and the vehicle body, thereby degrading the external appearance of the front face of the motor vehicle.